Amy (Total Drama)
'Amy ' is a contestant and the quaternary antagonist in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. She was voiced by Bryn McAuley, along with Samey. She is the evil, crafty, manipulative and snobbish twin of her sister, and she frequently tries to take credit for ideas Samey comes up with. Total Drama Pahkitew Island Amy, along with the rest of the new cast, debuted in "So, Uh This Is My Team?". She was first seen on the zeppelin, with the rest of the new cast, being disgusted by Beardo's beat boxing. She quickly makes Samey switch seats with her, until she sees the "giant", Jasmine, and makes Samey switch back. When Chris forces the cast to jump out, Amy was lucky enough to get a bag with a parachute, and quickly kicks a struggling Samey off of her, leaving her to fall. To her disappointment, Samey had a parachute, however she gets enjoyment after using Samey to break her fall. Amy, along with the rest of the contestants with parachutes, was placed on team Pimâpotew Kinosewak. During the challenge, Amy was assigned to help Samey and Rodney put wood in the wheel barrel, however she and Samey weren't that helpful, as Amy just used Samey as a human shield to protect from Chef's tennis balls. It's hard to tell Amy's role in making their home, because Pimâpotew Kinosewak was not shown making their shelter, but she was shown happy when they won the challenge. However, later in the episode "Twinning Isn't Everything", she costs her team the challenge and manipulatively got everyone except Jasmine to vote for Samey, but her plan fails since Samey tricks her into eating a deadly green apple and tricks Chris into thinking she is Amy, causing her elimination which she was not as happy about. In "A Blast from the Past", Amy returns to the island looking like a zombie, which scares Shawn for most of the day. Eventually, she confronts Samey and they both fought each other until they both got shot out of the cannon together by Chris. Enemies *Jasmine *Rodney *Samey *Scarlett Gallery TotalDramaAmy.png Tumblr n7pg79mFRQ1sjfm23o1 500.jpg|Amy in her audition tape. Total DramaBackgroundAmy.png|Amy in art background. TD-Amy.png|Amy's evil grin. SwampZombie.png|Amy as a "zombie". Le due gemelle Amy e Samey.png|Amy with her sister, Samey Trivia *Amy shares many similarities with Trina Riffin: **Both are mean and bossy. **Both use similar "Valley Girl" style language when speaking, and are well known for trash talking. **Both possess a personal "slave" who they force to do their every bidding (Samey for Amy, Mina for Trina). **Both have forced their slave to change their name so that it would rhyme with theirs. **Both hold huge hatred for a younger sibling. **Both have attempted to murder their sibling before. **Both are enemies with a character voiced by Bryn McAuley on both shows (Amy to Samey, Trina to Laney Penn). Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Sister of Hero Category:Bullies Category:Teenage Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Humans Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Siblings Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic villain Category:Torturer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Living Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Killjoy Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Betrayed villains